The Story of My Life
by Jelly911
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha meet, they bond. Once they get together, things also turn out bad. The harder they try, the worse their relationship seems to get. Will they ever be able to be together? Where will fate lead them?
1. Ch1 Birthday Invitation

**A/N: I want to give everyone a warning now, this story is different than any one you will read. The couples are crazy and everything is pretty wacked out. This is because the story is based on a true story. I'm not going to say whose, and if the curiosity is killing you then PM me and I'll tell you but other than that I'm not going to say it for everyone to know. **

**This story is purely an Inuyasha fanfic but there was so many people I had to name and not enough Inuyasha characters so I borrowed from other animes. So I must give credit where credit is due.**

**I used names from the following; Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Peach Girl, and Ranma ½. The names Hikura, Joben, Kenjiro, Miki, Renzo and Tomeo are borrowed from a site of Japanese names. I will not mentioned all these every chapter. **

**So please enjoy this story! The chapter is an introduction so I don't know how good it will be but please read the whole thing and chapter 2 as well to understand the story more.**

Ch.1 Birthday Invitation

Freshman year was quickly coming to an end for Kagome Higurashi. It had seemed to take a lifetime to get to the first day of high school, and now the year was almost over.

The young 14 year old wasn't complaining, being a freshman wasn't exactly great. Especially when you are considered "miss perfect and shy" to everyone who knows you.

That's what it was like for Kagome. She had a 4.0 and it had been that way since 4th grade. Most of her friends thought she was very pretty. Though she didn't strongly agree, she didn't think she was hideous or anything.

Kagome hid in her overly big sweatshirts and never put any effort into her look, including her hair and the little makeup she wore. She could never keep up with the latest fashions and didn't care what she wore or what people thought. Occasionally she would put effort into her clothing and hair, but not often. She wasn't exactly skinny, but was no where near overweight. And she loved sports.

Kagome was a cheerleader and had been one since 5th grade. Growing up her mom had put her in a pop warner league. She also played basketball. She played all through middle school. In spring she was planning to try track. Many of her friends participated in track, and she thought it would be fun to try as well.

It was February, and in her small town the winter weather was finally starting to change to be more spring like. That day the sun had actually come out for the first time in weeks and was supposed to stay for a couple weeks.

Kagome entered the school building dressed in hip-huggers and the usual Shikon High School athletic sweater. She was immediately greeted by her best friend, Sango Remiko. Sango had short brown hair, much like Kagome's though slightly lighter, and brown eyes, while Kagome had blue. She was quite beautiful but much shorter than Kagome, who was 5'5. Standing side by side, Sango looked to be about 3 inches shorter.

Sango dressed, in Kagome's opinion, much better than Kagome, but didn't exactly follow the monthly styles either. She just went with how she wanted to dress. She had on light blue skinny jeans and a shirt that said "I recycle boys."

"Hey Sango." Kagome gave a lazy wave to her friend.

"Hey Kags. You look dead. Rough night?" Sango questioned. She knew Kagome well enough to see how tired she was behind her makeup and knew it had to do with her parents.

"You got it. Mom and Dad decided to go out again and leave me to watch Sota. And we both know how much of a brat he is, especially at night." Kagome sighed. Her parents were big gamblers and drunks. They both held steady jobs at the local wal-mart, but blew all their extra money on their three addictions; beer, cigarettes, and gambling. At least two times a week they left Kagome home alone with her 7th grade brother, Sota. She loved him, but he was a handful even for her parents. Even though he was only two years younger, he acted more like he was five. That's why he couldn't stay home alone, leaving Kagome to baby-sit.

"Sorry Hun. If it wasn't a school night I would've stayed with you." Sango looked at her best friend sympathetically. The two lived only a street away from each other and walked to and from school together everyday. After school Kagome would help Sango with her chores then they'd go to Kagome's. Around dark, Sango would have to leave and go back home. Except on weekends when she would stay till Sunday.

Sango's life at home was messed up as well. She lived with her drug addict dad and his girlfriend who had 2 daughters and her older sister. They lived in an old run down apartment with only 3 bedrooms. Since Kagome always had to baby-sit they escaped to her house will her parents were gone, because Sango's always stayed home.

"I know. Thanks." Kagome mustered up a small smile.

"How late?" Sango was referring to the hour Kagome's parents arrived home.

"2 a.m."

"Ouch."

As they started to walk, Kagome's friend since second grade came to walk with them.

"Hey guys. So you do know what's coming up right?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Um…let me think…would that be your birthday?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd remember! And here's your reward." Usagi handed both Kagome and Sango a small envelope.

Sango pulled hers out and read it. "Your invited to Usagi's 15th Birthday Party. February 24th, 6-11. Girls sleepover."

"Sounds cool. I'll ask my mom and let you know." Kagome said.

Just then, Inuyasha Takahashi walked by with his group of friends. He was one of the school's best looking freshman. He was also a huge drug addict and an alcoholic.

"Your not inviting him are you Usagi?" Kagome asked.

"Well…he kinda lives right down the street from me so I had no choice." Usagi looked down, then continued. "But he's really not that bad!"

"Ya Kagome. You judge way to fast. I feel sorta bad for him. Him and Mereko just broke up." Sango added.

"Ya well maybe I'll snatch him up while he's actually single." Usagi smiled.

"Guys, he's a huge pot head! And didn't you already have a thing with him, Usagi?" Kagome turned towards her friend.

"He quit Kagome." Usagi said.

"Bull. Now answer my question."

Usagi turned slightly red. "A while ago. It was before him and Kikyo even got together of broke up. And it was only a one time thing."

"I heard Kikyo is trying to get back with him. Maybe I should give it a shot with him first." Sango giggled.

"Sango! Come on. He's a huge druggy and your better than him! Plus, your going out with Miroku, remember? You know, the guy who is our best friend!" Kagome practically yelled.

"Ya, but I think I might break up with him." Sango almost whispered.

"I already invited him to my party Sango. Just to give you the heads up, you know, if you do break up with him." Usagi warned.

"Please don't do this over that stupid fuck Inuyasha. If you really want to do it because you don't like him, fine. But don't do it for Inuyasha. Miroku deserves better than that." Kagome said gently.

Sango nodded and started to head towards their homeroom just as the bell rang.

Kagome and Usagi followed. On the way, Kagome's boyfriend, Miki, joined up with them.

The whole time they walked, Kagome thought about how much she hated Inuyasha. He had just transferred into their school district a couple months ago and she didn't like him right away. She knew for a fact that he was a huge drug addict and had hurt countless girls in the short time he had been there. All the slut upper classmen really seemed to like him though.

Kagome knew if she had the chance she could strangle him.

Little did she know he would turn her whole high school life into chaos in the very near future.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. It was a bit dull since it was the background stuff but it got the story going so I'm happy. I would really appreciate it if you could comment. I don't request them to continue, but they are nice to have. I love constructive criticism, if you have any, let me know. It really helps me. Thanks! Sorry about the underlines. I can't get rid of them.**


	2. Ch2 Birthday Party

**A/N: So I made sure I got this next chapter up asap because I didn't want everyone to think it was totally dumb and give up on it. Now this chapter is still part of the intro, so there's not much to it. But I swear, things will definitely start heating up between Kagome and Inuyasha very soon. So please, enjoy the chapter!**

Ch.2 Birthday Party

The young teenager heard the doorbell ring from her room and looked through her black curtains to see her best friend standing on the doorstep. She ran out of her room and headed to the front door. To bad her mom beat her there.

"Hello Sango." Kagome heard her mom say.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome turned the corner and saw Sango stepping inside. She was dressed in blue jeans, a red shirt with a black shirt underneath, and black vans. She had her hair tied half up and straightened.

"Hey Kags." Sango said when she saw Kagome. "Wow! You look great!" Kagome had on a green and black striped long-sleeve shirt with a black undershirt, skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was down and curled, her bangs pinned back out of her face.

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

"So are you guys excited about the party tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she closed the front door.

"Yes!" The two said in unison.

They all walked into Kagome's small living room and sat on one of the two blue couches. Kagome's dad was half asleep in his recliner. Their large TV was turned onto the regular, NASCAR.

As the three girls situated themselves, Kagome's miniature dachshund, Peanut, came to greet them.

"Hey nut nut." Kagome bent down and lifted her overweight dog into the couch with her mother and Sango.

They noticed Mr. Higurashi had awakened from his short nap.

"So when do you want to leave?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

From the left they heard Mr. Higurashi curse at the TV when his favorite driver crashed.

"Give us about five minutes." Kagome said.

When Kagome and Sango arrived at the party, almost everyone was there. Kagome was relieved to not see Inuyasha anywhere, though there were people all around the street.

Usagi raced over to greet them as they walked into her over crowded house.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy you made it!" She smiled, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Glad we could make it. Oh, here's your present." Kagome handed Usagi a twenty dollar bill.

Usagi laughed. "Typical present from Mrs. Higurashi." She waved bye, then headed to greet some guests who had just shown up.

Kagome scanned the small room. She couldn't see much through the sea of people, though she knew what everything looked like, that being about the millionth time she had been to Usagi's house.

She recognized the small clock hanging on the wall that was, as always, at least two hours slow. The TV had a football game playing, but Kagome couldn't make out anything being said. The white walls were covered in pink and blue streamers.

Kagome looked back towards Sango to see her other best friend, and ex boyfriend, plus Sango's current boyfriend, walking over to them.

When he reached them, Miroku bent down and gently kissed Sango's forehead. "Hey." Sango and Kagome both smiled at him. "You wanna go outside? Everyone else is out there." He said.

"Sure." Sango answered and they headed for the chilling night air.

Kagome looked around and noticed some of her other friends mulling around. She waved to Koga, Ayame, Hikura, Renge, Toji, Hinita, and Mereko.

Miroku walked over to Koga, and they started talking about, what Kagome guessed, basketball. They were both on the school team and were throwing their hands in a shooting position.

"So I guess you decided not to break up with him?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin this party for him. I mean, he's my best friend and I don't what to mess that up, but I just don't know." Sango sighed heavily.

"Miroku's a good guy. He'll understand. It won't ruin your friendship with him. He's a bigger person than that." Kagome patted her friend on the back.

"Thanks. I know you're right, but it's still hard." Sango said.

"I know Hun. I've had to do it before to."

"So how come Miki isn't here?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"You know how he is. He hates these get togethers and parties. I don't think he ever goes to parties. There just 'not his style' as he would say." Kagome giggled.

Soon everyone was called inside for cake and presents. And like every party, a huge cake fight broke out. Kagome managed to stay cake free, though Sango wasn't as lucky.

"You look great!" Kagome laughed when she saw what had happened to her best friend. Sango had cake smeared across her face and chest. Somehow she avoided getting any in her hair.

And through the whole thing, there was no sign of Inuyasha. That is until him and his two best friends showed up, drunk.

They were riding their bikes around with soda cans that had been filled with beer.

Kagome and Sango watched as Usagi made her way over to the three boys.

They faintly heard her tell Inuyasha he needed to leave before her dad caught them and everyone got sent home. Inuyasha protested slightly, but then ended up leaving anyways.

"What idiots." Kagome mumbled.

Not even five minutes later, Usagi got a call from Inuyasha telling her to send Mereko, Renge, and Kagome down to his house.

Everyone knew why they wanted Mereko and Renge. Mereko was Inuyasha's ex and Renge was one of his friend's ex's. But no one had any idea why they would want Kagome, since she had never associated herself with any of the three boys. She was the full time good girl, and they were completely wild teenage guys.

None of them wanted to go, but were persuaded when everyone said they'd follow quietly behind. Even they couldn't deny being curious about the Inuyasha and his friends wanted.

The girls started to make their way down the dark street, lit with a single streetlight, with at least ten people only a couple feet back from them.

Inuyasha and his friends met them half way, thinking the girls would be scared and wanting to please them. But as soon as they noticed the followers, Inuyasha threw his empty soda can at Miroku and Hikura and took off back home on his bike, with his friends close behind.

The group ran quickly back to Usagi's house where they were then warned to stay on the street for the rest of the night.

Kagome glanced around to make sure everyone had made it back to the house. She noticed Miroku and Hikura looking very disgusted. She walked over to them.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked.

"We smell like beer! My mom is going to freak if she notices!" Miroku complained.

"Ya mine to!" Hikura added.

"At least you're staying over here! You can change or wash your clothes. I'm leaving in like thirty minutes!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome backed away from their heated argument about their clothes, knowing she did not want to get involved, no matter how much she liked solving problems.

Soon after, all the guys had left and only six girls remained at Usagi's.

At about 11:30, Usagi received another call from Inuyasha. She handed the phone to Mereko after answering. "It's for you." She said.

Mereko rolled her eyes. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She quickly hit speaker so all her curious friends could hear Inuyasha's side of the conversation.

"Mereko, I love you. Please take me back!" Inuyasha spoke desperately into the phone.

"No! I broke up with you for a reason you dumb ass! Now leave me alone. I can tell your drunk."

"I'm not I swear! Please just listen! I need you!"

'_How pathetic.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"No you don't. Just get back with Kikyo."

"Her parents hate me. Plus you're the only one for me!

"Bull! Now fuck off and leave me alone!" Mereko hung up the phone and headed it back to Usagi as everyone is the room gave her high fives.

Inuyasha never called back.

All the girls enjoyed the rest of the night in peace.

When Kagome left the next day, she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha as his bike, staring after to her.

She arrived at school on Monday at her usual time. She noticed something she expected.

Inuyasha was back was Kikyo.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It is longer than the last one, and I hope that made everyone happy. Like I said at the beginning, this is still the intro and Inuyasha and Kagome will end up getting together very soon. You're probably noticing some different things than normal Inuyasha fanfics. For one, there's no demons, at all, what so ever. Like I said, it's based on a true story, and well, demons don't really walk around in broad daylight in the real world or even exist. Also, the pairings are weird and will get weirder. I tried to keep somewhat of a normal Inuyasha pairing plot line, but it's hard when it's a true story. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed and will keep reading to see the many, many twists to come. I happily except constructive criticism and I would greatly appreciate reviews. Thanks! **


	3. Ch3 Preparations

**A/N: This chapter is almost all background information about Kagome's life. About one more chapter after this one and then things will really start going. I know it's boring but if you don't have the background information, the story wouldn't make any information. Also, this story is only memories of the story I was once told, so some things have been changed since I don't clearly remember everything. I have added other things to make the story more interesting. Not exactly in this chapter, but that will happen sometimes throughout the story.**

Ch.3 Preparations

Kagome spent the next three weeks floating through school. Everything from Usagi's party had calmed down and now all the freshman were buzzing with anticipation for the annual March freshmen camping trip.

Kagome loved camping and she was definitely excited as well, but it wasn't as evident on her face as it was on her friend's and fellow classmates. Things at home weren't getting easier, and money was only getting tighter. Kagome tried to act like nothing was bothering her. That was one of her best qualities. She'd put on the best face she could muster up and act cheerful. She hated sympathy, ore than anything else. But every once in a while, her act faltered, and someone would ask what was wrong. At one point it had actually been Inuyasha who had questioned her.

Kagome was actually starting to warm up to him. She had many classes with him, but unfortunately Kikyo was in them also.

Plus there was a rumor going around that Inuyasha had quit doing drugs to get back with Kikyo. It was the only way she would take him back. Kagome had doubted it at first, but the physical changes showed the truth, much to her amazement.

And then was what he had done for her the day before at lunch. It was a clearly vivid memory in her mind.

_~one day earlier~_

Kagome walked into the crowded lunch room and sat down at one of the many brown wood tables. She pulled out her normal lunch, yogurt and an apple. One of the only things she ever ate during the day.

Kagome thought she was overweight, though she wasn't anywhere near that. She hated the fact that she was slightly larger than all her friends, so she put herself on an almost no eating diet. It made her feel better about herself.

As Kagome started to open her small container of strawberry-banana yogurt, a very unwanted visitor walked towards her.

She looked up at the man standing before her. As always, his dark hair, eyes, and skin sent shivers down her spine. This man was one of the best looking guys at her school, but also one of the rude drug addicts. They had always been sort of friends, though not close. The friendship was mostly because she shared a few classes with him and all her friends were crushing on him.

"I see you're still on your diet, Kagome. Naraku's deep, masculine voice spoke.

Kagome only nodded, finding her yogurt much more interesting than his dark face.

She faintly noticed Mereko a couple feet away, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder and stopping to watch the encounter.

"Good. You definitely need it." Naraku laughed.

Kagome gasped. Only a short time ago she had actually been crushing on Naraku like all her friends. She looked up, only to see Naraku in a choke hold by Inuyasha.

"Kagome does not need to be on a diet. She is perfectly fine. Don't you ever say anything like that to her again, or I'll make it where you can't say anything at all, got it?" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth, tightening his hold slightly on the frightened boy.

Naraku made an almost inaudible "Mhm" sound, then was released, scampering away from Kagome's silver haired savior.

Before she could even mumbled a thank you, Inuyasha was gone. Both Kagome and Mereko chased after him. To bad for Kagome, Mereko reached him first.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Mereko called after the fleeing teenager.

He turned around swiftly to face the young blonde. "What?" He asked rudely.

"What the hell was that about? I'm happy you stood up for Kagome, but still. You looked like you were going to kill Naraku!" Mereko almost shouted. Kagome stopped a few strides behind her friend.

"Feh. It was nothing. He pissed me off, so I taught him a lesson."

"It didn't look like nothing. Do you…like Kagome?" Mereko smirked.

Inuyasha turned completely red, then spun around quickly to face the other way. "Ya right! I have a girlfriend, remember?" Then he took off again mumbling something like, "stupid blonde," as he went.

Mereko turned to Kagome still smirking. "So he says." She said giggling.

Kagome turned even redder than Inuyasha had been.

_~present~_

Kagome had been completely taken by surprise that day by Inuyasha's actions. He had stood up for her, and she was curious why, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

She thought what Naraku had said was true, and took it very much to heart. She even decided to stop bringing food for lunch at all. But Inuyasha had stood up for her, like he believed his own words, not Naraku's.

Though that even was still fresh in her mind, Kagome pushed back farther into her consciousness as her thoughts shifted back to the camping trip.

The freshmen class due to leave the next day and Kagome had barely even started packing. She had been sitting at home, contemplating the good things this trip would bring her family, rather than getting ready for it. No matter how much she tried, things always distracted her. She knew that as long as she was gone, her parents couldn't leave Sota home alone, so they wouldn't be able to go out. Maybe if they didn't go out for a week they would realize that they didn't need the casino to cope with all the problems that they thought they had. Though those problems were a direct consequence _of_ the casino. And it would give her time away from the life at home she hated so much.

Kagome had always been good at hiding things from her parents, even better than hiding them from her friends. She took to hiding in her room on the days she didn't have Sango and after Sango left everyday. Her father always complained that she never spent any time with her family, but she ignored every word of it.

Sota was to young to understand any of it so he complained along with his father.

Most of Kagome's friends were really scared of her dad. He was huge, his stomach matching the circumference of four basketballs rolled into one. He was about 5'9 and, despite his size, he had amazingly muscular legs. And so her friends hated spending time at her house just as much as she did. Except Sango, of course. She knew how Kagome's dad really was like. He _was_ a major jerk, but he could also be kind-hearted around Kagome and Sota's friends.

Kagome's parents weren't criminals. They just had many addictions. But they loved their children just as much as any other parent and spoiled then rotten. Even Kagome's older sister, who didn't live with them, had been spoiled her whole life. And Kagome did appreciate it, but the way her parents yelled and acted when they were drunk made her hide behind the walls of her room.

Kagome seemed to be taking more after her older sister. Katrice was eight years older than her and only her half sister, but her and Kagome were extremely close. Kagome turned to Katrice for everything. But now her sister, like in her teen years, had turned to drugs. Katrice had her six year old son to take care of, and that had pushed her over the edge. Also, Katrice was a huge cutter. She had been for a long time, a habit she was not able to break away from. Kagome didn't do the same drastic things as her sister, like drugs and cutting, but hiding in her room was a trait she picked up. Kagome spent as much time with Katrice as her mom would allow, which wasn't much. The two resorted to talking on the phone at least a couple times a week.

Kagome was so deep in thought the whole day,, she was surprised when the final bell rang. It quickly registered in her mind that it was Monday, which was her school's regular minimum day, and that it was only two o'clock.

Since the next day they would be leaving for a week, Sango was forced to stay home with her father for the night. So Kagome walked home alone and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with her other best friend, Akane.

Akane was two years older than Kagome, but that made no difference in their friendship. Akane attended a different high school, so they only spent time together on weekends and sometimes after school. Luckily they only lived across the street from each other.

But even spending time with her best friend, who had been since she was four, even longer than Sango, couldn't clear her mind of the upcoming trip. So instead of lounging around, Akane helped Kagome frantically pack.

Akane and Kagome looked quite similar, and they were often asked if they were sisters. Akane was the same size as Kagome, though shorter. Her hair was long and dark brown, but she dyed it so much, Kagome knew all too well it was only a temporary color.

The two girls thrashed Kagome's small room, gathering every item she would need for the trip. Rain was in the forecast for the whole week, much to Kagome's dismay.

By the time Kagome and Akane had finished, it was almost eight o'clock and Akane reluctantly went back home.

Kagome went to bed soon after, to excited about the upcoming trip to get much sleep. The next day would be there all to soon, and Kagome couldn't wait.

**A/N: Like I said before, tuns of background information in this chapter. I still hope everyone enjoyed. I'd like to personally thank Sassybratt for helping so much after the last chapter. As always, I would love some constructive criticism so the next chapter is even better. Thanks!**


End file.
